INMORTAL
by Ely-chan
Summary: HOLA! Aqui me tienen otra vez, bueno, les dejo una historia de vampiritos para quien guste. Algo de drama y romance... Especialmente dedicada a las lectoras de "Pasado Oscuro" [LEMON][ONE-SHOT]


Holas... Bueno, este fic es especialmente dedicado a aquellas personas que leyeron "Pasado Oscuro" hallan dejado review o no, no importa. Espero que les guste, es el primer one-shot que escribo y también el primer lemon... (Como aclare en "El Amante" quien escribió los lemons de los capítulos 3 y 4 fue Sango900 escritora del fic "La Venganza" de Inuyasha) Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron "Pasado Oscuro" este fic lo escribí para festejar los 100 reviews de ese fic, mil gracias a todas!

**INMORTAL**

Un joven alto caminaba por las oscuras calles de la ciudad, cerca del centro. Había mucha gente pese a las altas horas y las bajas temperaturas. Vio a una sombra salir corriendo de un callejón, se la quedó mirando... Era uno de los suyos, podía sentirlo. La sombra se detuvo, para su suerte justo bajo la luz de una farola.

Cruzó la calle y se acercó. Era una mujer de entre veinticinco y treinta años –o al menos eso parecía-, alta y delgada, con el cabello cobrizo corto y ensortijado, iba vestida de negro. La conocía.

"Cremisi..." saludo, notando que la mujer llevaba en brazos a otra persona.

"¿No vas a contar nada? Verdad..." preguntó rápidamente, "Por favor no lo hagas..." El joven la miro sin entender al principio pero pronto noto que la mujer que Cremisi llevaba en brazos estaba viva.

"¿Lo vas a hacer?" le preguntó angustiada al ver que no decía nada.

Él miraba a la joven, no tendría veinticinco años, tenía el cabello largo y de color castaño claro, de tez blanca y buen cuerpo. Llevaba un vestido ligero blanco e iba descalza. Estaba desmayada y tenía el pecho enrojecido por causa de la sangre que brotaba de su cuello herido.

"No..." susurró el joven con voz temblorosa, conocía a la chica.

¿Sabes? Te vi esta noche, aún estabas viva... Seguramente en este momento ya estás muerta... Cremisi te llevaba en brazos hacía su departamento, o por lo menos, eso parecía...

¿Qué paso contigo? Se nota que ella no te mató... Aunque la he visto matar a muchas personas por su sangre. ¿Qué paso? No lo sé... Quizás nunca lo sepa y sea una pregunta más a la que nunca podré darle una respuesta...

Sentí morir de nuevo cuando vi tu cuello sangrando... No se porque aún me duele tanto esta muerte, ya debería haberme acostumbrado a ella... Creo que es gracias a ti que conservo parte de mi "alma"... Esa esencia humana tan especial que me separa de los demás vampiros... Esos sentimientos... El dolor, la confusión, el amor...

¿Por qué estas aquí, tan lejos de tu hogar? ¿Rehiciste tú vida? ¿Me olvidaste? Espero que si... No quisiera saber que te hice sufrir con mi partida... Aunque creo que si... tú me amabas, lo sé... Lo veía en tus ojos cuando me mirabas; en tus brazos cuando me abrazabas; en tu cuerpo cuando me amabas... Lo sé porque yo también te amaba... Porque yo también te miraba con los mismos ojos y te abrazaba con los mismos brazos y te amaba de la misma forma en que tu lo hacías...

¿Por qué me fui, si éramos tan felices? ¿Por qué te deje? No lo recuerdo... Te juro que me gustaría saber el porque de mis acciones pero para ese entonces ya había muerto...

Jamás podré recuperar la vida que teníamos... Nunca en toda la eternidad podré recuperar uno de tus besos... ¡Jamás, por una maldita acción que no consigo recordar! Jamás... Qué palabra tan larga...

He decidido algo, mañana por la noche iré al departamento de Cremisi para verte, deseo saber como estás y verte aunque sea dos segundos... Quizás ya estés muerta y puedas descansar en paz... Aunque quizás estés muerta y ya hayas despertado para vivir la eternidad como una vampiresa... Espero que no... No te deseo este infierno, a ti no, nunca en toda la eternidad...

Qué idiota he sido... Tú serás una vampiresa... ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? Lo había olvidado... Cuando a una persona mágica la muerde un vampiro se convierte inmediatamente... ¡Demonios! Pero puedes morir si no despiertas pronto... ¿Qué harás mi pequeña? 

"¿Cremisi?" dijo cuando la joven vampiresa le abrió la puerta.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto ella con violencia.

"Quiero saber lo que paso con ella..." explicó entrando al lugar, mirando en busca de la muchacha.

"¿Ella...?" preguntó confundida al principio pero después recordó que Él sabía su secreto. ¿Qué tanto sabría? ¿Qué tanto habría visto? No lo sabía, pero si se quedaba lo averiguaría.

"La muchacha que llevabas ayer. Ya debe haber muerto... ¿Qué paso con ella?" le preguntó mirándola de frente, sin fijarse apenas en la decoración del nuevo apartamento.

"Aún no despierta... No sé porque no lo hace..." se acercó a unas cortinas negras y las corrió, dentro había una cama con sábanas de seda negra y la chica de la noche yacía ahí. Ya no llevaba el vestido blanco, estaba desnuda debajo de una sábana y junto a la cama, sobre una silla había algunas prendas de vestir negras y rojas.

"No lo hará hasta que ella lo deseé..."

"¿Por qué? Yo le di a beber de mi sangre... Ya debería haber despertado hace mucho..." no entendía porque ella no podía despertar.

"Ella no necesitaba beber de tu sangre, tiene magia y eso la eleva a otra posición... No necesita la sangre del que lo mordió para ser un vampiro... No puede morir de esa forma...", le explicó el joven sentándose en la cama y acariciando sus cabellos casi rubios.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"La conocí cuando estaba vivo..." le dije sin dar mucho detalle.

"¿Le dirás a alguien?"

"Explícame que pasó".

"Pero..."

"Sabes que si alguien se entera... Está prohibido convertir más gente..." terminó sin verla, sabía que estaba de pie junto a la cama mirándolo.

"Pero a ti te mordieron hace 5 años..." le respondió de vuelta.

""Madre" es otra cosa... Ella hace las reglas y ella hace que se cumplan..."

"Y ella las rompe..."

"Exacto... Ella es la dueña del poder y dudo que lo deje..."

" Nunca en toda la eternidad... " –recitó Cremisi con sorna.

"Si... Parece que en todos esos años si aprendiste algo de ella..." comentó el joven.

"No muchas pero si las necesarias..."

"Más que los demás..."

"No más que tú".

"Yo ya las sabía..." –dijo el joven dejando que una lágrima cayera en la mano de la muchacha "dormida".

"¿Cómo...? ¿Tú también eras...?"

"Si... Desde niño aprendí todas esas cosas... Como identificar a los vampiros, como no dejar que me mordieran, y todas esas cosas..."

"¿Y por qué estás aquí? Si sabías como evitarlo no deberías estar aquí."

"Esa es otra historia..."

"Cada uno tiene su historia y tiene derecho a guardarla..."

"Tal vez... Pero tienes que contarme porque la mordieron..." le dijo, esta vez mirándola a los ojos.

"Pero..."

"No Cremisi, tienes que decírmelo".

"Está bien...", suspiró yendo hacía la cocina, abrió la nevera y sacó una botella cuyo contenido vació en dos copas de cristal.

"Curiosa forma de conseguir sangre ¿no?"

"Si, en verdad... Las pocas personas que saben que soy una vampiresa me la dan... No quieren que mate gente..."

"Se nota que te quieren..." le comentó con melancolía.

"Puede ser..." le entregó una copa al joven que se sentó en la sala con la vista hacía los cortinajes que ocultaban a si antigua conocida.

"Yo la conocí hace como cuatro años, creo... Ya sabes tú como podemos perder la cuenta del tiempo... Estábamos en una playa en Grecia y se me acercó, ahora creo que ella sabía desde entonces lo que yo era..."

"Es posible, es muy poderosa..."

"Le conté mi historia... No sé ni porque lo hice, simplemente pasó... Luego me contó que estaba buscando a una persona y me dio algo para que se lo guardara, quedamos de encontrarnos algún día y si en aquel entonces la veía, se lo devolvería..."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Eso ya no te lo puedo decir... No es mi secreto..."

"¿Hace cuanto la reencontraste?" –cambió de pregunta.

"Hace como una semana, la encontré en "El Limbo"" él asintió al recordar el bar, "estaba sola... Me dio algo de pena verla otra vez, significaba que no encontró a quién buscaba... Cuando le dije que tenía que devolverle algo ella me dijo que no importaba ya, que a cambio le hiciera un favor... Te juro que no se como me convenció..." suspiro, parecía que iba a llorar. "Le dije muchas cosas, que era muy joven y no tenía porqué morir... Creo que ella tampoco sabía que la gente con magia se hacen vampiros si los muerden porque no me lo hubiera pedido... Cuando la vi agonizando me arrepentí... No podía dejarla morir así... Hice que bebiera mi sangre..."

Cremisi hacía bailar su copa entre sus delicados dedos sin beber su contenido carmesí, de tanto moverse una gota del líquido salto al exterior y cayó al piso.

"No se porque demonios me porto así... Hace siglos que he matado gente para sobrevivir y ahora... ¡Ahora siento remordimientos por matar a una mocosa!"

El joven le sonrió y se paro.

"Esa "Mocosa", como le dijiste, ha hecho más cosas de las que te imaginas y tiene un corazón tan grande que es capaz de cambiar a casi cualquier persona... Te lo digo por experiencia propia..." suspiró con una sonrisa triste.

"¿Vienes mañana para ver como continua?"

"Creo que si..."

"Creo que saldré, ten..." –se acercó a un mueble de madera de cerezo y saco un juego de llaves que entrego al joven.

"Ok... Nos veremos..."

"Adiós..."

Cremisi dijo que fuera mañana a verte... No sé si iré... No soportaría ver tus ojos verdes sobre mí, preguntándome porque me fui... No sabría darte una respuesta...

¿Será que sabes de mi condición? No lo creo... Por esa época yo acababa de conocer a Cremisi y a "Madre", acababa de convertirme en un vampiro y ellas no son mujeres de muchas palabras...

A decir verdad tengo miedo... Miedo de que me odies... Miedo a que hayas sufrido por mí partida... No te imaginas que feliz sería si supiera que no lloraste mucho por mi y que me olvidaste pronto... Y que aquel a quien buscabas no era a mí... Aunque en el fondo de mi corazón tengo una esperanza... Que si fuera yo... Pero me contradigo otra vez, no... Si me hubieras buscado significaría que nunca me olvidaste y que sufriste por mí, y que me odias ¿o tal vez no?

Eso es parte del alma humana, el egoísmo... Quisiera haber podido olvidarte o mejor aún, nunca dejarte...

Un joven de unos veinte años salió apurado de cierto edificio apenas se oculto el sol, una sombra lo vio y lo siguió. El joven se dio cuenta y se dirigió a un famoso bar en el centro de la ciudad una vez adentro se aseguró de perder a quién lo seguía... Unas dos horas después salió de ahí y cuando estuvo seguro de que no lo seguían más camino hacía el centro de la ciudad.

Entro a un edificio de departamentos y sin tocar la puerta entro a uno de los departamentos.

"¿Cremisi?" preguntó para ver si se encontraba

"Salió hace unas dos horas..." dijo una voz dulce pero melancólica desde una puerta.

"Veo que despertaste..." hablaba por hablar, no sabía que decir.

"Si, hacía el mediodía me di cuenta de que tenía dos opciones, avanzar o quedarme aquí..."

"Seguiste a la segunda..."

"Sí, había soñado que te oía y pensé que aún podía encontrarte... Ahora veo que sí..."

La muchacha que había hablado salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, sus cabellos casi rubios caían húmedos sobre sus hombros y sus ojos verdes seguían clavados en el muchacho que acababa de entrar.

"Entra si quieres, pero no dejes la puerta abierta, por favor..."

"¿Sabías que vendría?"

"Cremisi me dijo que era posible que un amigo suyo viniera... Pero no me dijo quién... Me comentó que le hablaste de los vampiros y los hechiceros... Aunque no entiendo como te dejaste morder..."

"Nunca me deje morder... Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba aquí en Londres..." suspiró el joven adolorido desplomándose en un sillón mientras ella seguía hasta la cama y recogía algunas prendas.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos habló pero en los que los pensamientos de ambos volaban continuamente hacía el otro.

"Shaoran... ¿Por qué te fuiste...?" preguntó la muchacha sentándose en el suelo frente a el, mirándolo a los ojos, intentando capturar esa mirada color miel...

"No creo que me creas..."

"Inténtalo..."

"No lo recuerdo..."

"¿De verdad?"

"Te dije que no me creerías..."

"Te creo pero sigo con la misma pregunta que hace cinco años..."

"Ya somos dos..."

Se miraban como si los atrajeran imanes pero no se movían ni un milímetro.

"¿A quién buscabas?"

"Cremisi te contó... A ti, ¿a quién más?"

"Desearía que no lo hubieras hecho... Que me hubieras olvidado y rehecho tu vida..."

"No pude, lo intente pero no lo logre..."

"¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo?"

"Hace como un año... Touya me convenció que intentará rehacer mi vida, que terminara mis estudios..."

"¿Los terminaste?"

La muchacha asintió.

"Pero no logre quedarme mucho más..."

Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, esta vez sin mirarse... No querían hablar de banalidades, no querían preguntar que había sido de sus vidas, eso ya ambos lo sabían... Querían que todo fuera como antes, pero eso ya no era posible... Ambos habían cambiado, ambos habían sufrido... Ambos habían muerto...

"¿Sabes? Fue horrible despertar sola... Esa madrugada me dedique a buscarte por toda la ciudad, las cartas me ayudaron..."

"Para entonces ya había salido del país..."

"¿Cómo?"

""Madre" me sacó... Quería que viniera con ella y cuando desperté estaba aquí... Muerto..."

"¿"Madre"?"

"La vampiresa que me mordió, ella pensaba que yo moriría esa noche por lo que no me dio de su sangre... Era una víctima más, pero cuando me encontró a la madrugada, vivo, me trajo... No recuerdo muy bien eso... Hay prohibición de que se convierta a más gente..."

"Oh..."

"Si un vampiro te da su sangre eres como su hijo... Tú eres la hija de Cremisi..."

"Pero si yo soy hechicera".

"Pero te dio de su sangre..."

"¿Qué hiciste cuando despertaste aquí en Inglaterra?"

"Me desesperé e intente salir... Pero no pude... Justo entonces encontré a Cremisi y ella me explico que había pasado... Intente matarla... Pero un vampiro la protegió y... El murió a cambio..."

"Es horrible..."

"Si... Aunque Cremisi no me dijo nada, luego "Madre" me dijo que no me preocupara porque en primer lugar ya estaba muerto y en segundo, porque era un inútil... Pero nunca podré olvidar su rostro ni el de ninguna de mis víctimas..."

"¿Cuántas personas has matado? Cremisi me dijo que al tiempo perdías la cuenta..."

"Es verdad pero yo no la he perdido... No he matado a nadie... Los muerdo pero no los mato..." explicó como avergonzado, "Soy un peligro para la comunidad vampírica de Londres, por eso podrían descubrirnos..."

"No lo creo... Probablemente culparían a sectas satánicas o algo así... Ahora no creen en nada que no puedan probar en un laboratorio..."

Se quedaron en silencio por mucho tiempo más. La muchacha se acerco al joven y puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas, mirándolo con tristeza.

"Se que ha pasado el tiempo y que tú has cambiado... Pero quería que sepas que yo aún te amo Shaoran..." le dijo muy seria, mirándolo a los ojos.

"Sakura..." no sabía que decir, parte de su corazón le gritaba que no fuera cruel, que la dejara en paz, que ya por su culpa era una vampiresa y en cambio el otro lado le gritaba que la besará, que le dijera que él nunca había dejado de pensar en ella, que escribía un diario dirigido hacía ella...

"Lo entiendo... Ahora todo a cambiado Shaoran..." suspiro ella dolida, sabía que eso podía pasar pero aún así, quiso intentarlo.

Acariciando sus manos se puso de pie, alejándose de él.

"No, Sakura..." la detuvo cogiéndola por el antebrazo antes de que se fuera.

"¿Qué pasa?" lo miro a los ojos. Se quedo helado cuando esas esmeraldas lo miraron y pudo notar que en el fondo ya la esperanza había desaparecido.

"Yo..." no sabía que hacer. Una parte de su corazón le gritaba que no fuera egoísta, que la dejara ir, que ella ya estaba ahí por su culpa que no la hiciera sufrir más... pero había otra voz, la que le gritaba que no fuera estúpido, que había estado sufriendo por mucho tiempo y no solo él, que ella también había llorado... Que fuera por ella y que intentaran ser feliz... "Yo..."

"¿Qué pasa Shaoran?" le preguntó mirándolo, no sabía que esperar.

"Yo también te amo y no quiero que te vayas... No quiero que sufras más... No quiero sufrir más... Sé que es egoísta pero es la verdad..." le dijo acercándose a ella. En los ojos de la muchacha reapareció la esperanza y sonrió, feliz de haberlo reencontrado y de que nada hubiera cambiado en él... Bueno, casi nada...

Lo abrazó emocionada.

"No quiero que te vuelvas a alejar de mí..." suspiró Sakura antes de que se besaran.

"Jamás..." le susurró él antes de morderle suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

"Jamás es una palabra muy larga ¿sabes?" se rió ella besándole el cuello.

"No importa... Tenemos toda la eternidad..." le dijo mientras la empujaba hacía la cama adoselada de sabanas negras.

"¿Me lo juras?"

"Te lo juro..." le beso con pasión. Ella sonrió levemente cuando él empezó a desabotonar la blusa que se acababa de poner.

"Extrañaba tus labios..." suspiro ella al sentir que el llenaba de besos sus pechos desnudos.

"¿De verdad?" le dijo acercándose a sus labios con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Muchísimo..." corroboró ella desabotonando lentamente su camisa y rebelando así unos muy bien formados músculos. La besó con pasión nuevamente, impidiéndole a la joven vampiresa que terminara lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Tú me extrañaste?" lo separo un poco, obligándolo a ponerse boca arriba.

"A cada minuto..." le contestó, desabrochando el botón que sostenía la falda de la muchacha.

"¿Y que planeas hacer conmigo ahora?" le preguntó, tomando un tono inocente y mirándolo coqueta al tiempo que procedía a quitarle en pantalón de mezclilla que llevaba. Ella ya estaba completamente desnuda pero él no, aún tenía el bóxer.

"No lo sé... Quizás... pero mejor no..." le dijo al oído haciendo que dieran una vuelta y quedando ella boca arriba.

"¿Por qué no?" le preguntó al tiempo que recorría sus pechos con la punta de sus dedos con una sonrisa traviesa.

"No me convences..." le contestó no muy seguro al tiempo que empezaba a besarla.

"¿A no?" detuvo al joven.

"Mentira..." se rieron y el continuó su camino de besos por el cuerpo de la chica, haciéndola gemir de placer y susurrar su nombre mientras acariciaba con cuidado su cuerpo.

Cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente húmeda se le acercó, ya completamente desnudo y de una sola vez, ya sin poder aguantar más... La penetró...

Cuando lo hizo, sin previo aviso, hizo que Sakura gritará su nombre de placer.

"¡Shaoran!"

Los minutos siguientes se les fueron disfrutando el uno del otro, amándose como nunca lo habían hecho. Gritando el nombre del otro con cada oleada de placer.

Terminaron extenuados pero aún así felices de estar juntos, amándose...

"Sakura... Mi flor... Mi vida..." le besó al separarse.

"Ya estás muerto Shaoran..." le respondió ella acariciando sus cabellos.

"Tú eres lo que me mantiene vivo... En esta muerte eres mi única luz..."

La muchacha no pudo hacer menos que sonreír ante ese comentario. Y pensar que ella había sufrido tanto a través de esos cinco años...

"Cinco años son mucho pero ahora me parecen menos que cinco segundos... Shaoran-kun... No quiero que te vuelvas a alejar de mí..."

"Yo menos aún... Aishite'ru... Sakura..." le susurró al oído y la abrazó, descansando su cabeza en el delicado pecho de la joven.

"¿Sabes que ahora parezco mayor que tu?"

"Si... Cinco años..."

"Qué suerte que los vampiros no envejecen... Pero aún así van a decir que te he robado de los brazos de tu madre..." bromeó ella besando sus cabellos revueltos.

"Eso es mentira..."

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué te he robado de los brazos de tu madre?"

"Eso no... Los vampiros si envejecen... Solo que muy lento... Y si me robaste de los brazos de mi madre, por ti me fui de la casa a los quince años... Por ti".

Alzó su vista y se encontró con dos esmeraldas mirándolo con fervor.

"No puedo creer que te haya encontrado..."

"Ni yo... Pero soy tan feliz..."

Suspiraron, Sakura se puso de pie y entró a la ducha. Seguida de cerca por su amante.

"¿Quieres tomar un baño conmigo?"

"Siempre..."

La muchacha abrió la llave de la ducha y entró de un brinco al agua fría. Shaoran la miro detenidamente antes de seguirla. Adoraba ver a esa muchachita que le había robado el corazón.

Entró junto a ella.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?"

"Buscar a Cremisi... Tengo que agradecerle..."

"Yo también quisiera hablar con ella... Después de todo, es como mi madre..." sonrió Sakura al tiempo que se ponía una blusa negra. Ahora vestía totalmente de negro, quién la hubiera conocido durante su infancia y adolescencia nunca pensaría que esa joven con blusa corte imperio y pantalón de mezclilla era Sakura Kinomoto.

"Oye... ¿Qué paso con Kerberos y Yue?" le preguntó Shaoran mientras tendía de nuevo la cama de sábanas negras.

"Quedaron en casa con mi hermano... No podía traer a Kero-chan porque me hubiera reclamado mucho el buscarte y no podía traerme a Yukito, separarlo de su vida... Nunca podría hacerlo... ¿Qué les pasará ahora que morí?"

"No lo sé... Supongo habrán quedado sellados... Hasta que elijas un nuevo candidato para ser Maestro de las Cartas o veamos la forma de que los despiertes..."

"¿Te imaginas a Kero-chan por el resto de la eternidad?" rió Sakura contenta al tiempo que recogía unas cosas y las acomodaba sobre las mesas y sillones.

"No... Y no quisiera..." suspiro Shaoran, "No puedo creer que cuando era niño quisiera ser Maestro de las Cartas Clow... ¿Aguantarlo a él, que me odiaba?"

"No te odiaba... Solo estaba resentido por competir conmigo... Me quiere mucho, casi como Touya..."

Ambos sonrieron con melancolía y salieron del departamento de Cremisi, habían pasado todo el día ahí. Sakura le contó a Shaoran que su amiga había ido a visitar a viejos conocidos mientras el estuviera ahí, que suponía que si se arreglaban se iban a pasar la noche ahí y no quería molestarles.

"Es encantadora esa mujer..." comentó Shaoran.

"¿Dónde crees que este ahora?"

"No lo sé... Pero te aseguro que la veremos pronto... Ahora ven, que tenemos que ir con "Madre"" Shaoran parecía querer evitar eso cuando pero lo dijo con decisión.

"¿Por qué?"

"Ella es como una especie de... gobernadora de los vampiros... Ella decide las cosas y todo..."

"¿Y qué le dirás?"

"Pues... La verdad... Que tu querías morir y no sabías que la gente con magia se convertía en vampiro al ser mordida y como Cremisi tampoco lo sabía... pues... fue un total y afortunado accidente..." la besó.

"¿A sí?"

El joven dio un brinco y puso a Sakura a su espalda, mirando de frente a la vampiresa que estaba parada a la puerta de un edificio.

Tenía el aspecto de una chica de quince años con el cabello rizado, color palo de rosa oscuro largo hasta media cintura. Iba vestida con una blusa de chiffon estampado en tonos grises y vuelos, combinado con un pantalón de jean negro con brillitos, un atuendo de niña cool por decirlo de algún modo.

""Madre"..." dijo Shaoran inclinando levemente la cabeza.

"Respóndeme, Dannato". Le ordenó la niña poniendo se de pie, había estado sentada en el bordillo de la acera.

Sakura pudo comprobar que era apenas más bajita que ella, sonrió amistosamente.

"Si, es así como ocurrieron las cosas "Madre"..."

"Está bien... Anoche vino Cremisi a contármelo y me dijo exactamente lo que tú... Estaba muy asustada la pobre..." se rió cruelmente acercándose a la pareja, Shaoran se interpuso entre ella y Sakura.

"No seas grosero, déjame que saludo con tu amante". Se acercó y le dijo: "Puedes llamarme Claudia, es mi nombre real... ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Sakura..." respondió cortamente la muchacha, esa niña le daba miedo.

"Lindo nombre... Cereza en japonés... Creo que no tendremos que ponerte ningún "nick"..." le dijo dándole la vuelta a Sakura que miraba a la niña de reojo.

Notó que llevaba tacones, seguramente medía 1.57 o algo así... También notó que tenía los ojos azules claros y lucía un maquillaje gris ahumando.

"¿Qué paso con Cremisi?"

"Pues... La pobre tuvo que pagar su condena por convertir a otra persona". Le respondió, su voz rebosaba de gozo y crueldad.

"¡Pero ella no lo sabía!" reclamó Shaoran, Sakura los miraba preocupada sin entender lo que pasaba.

"De todos modos... La ley es la ley..." le dijo la pequeña vampiresa parándose frente a el.

"Pero me mordiste a mi..."

"Ese es otro caso Dannato... De todos modos, no estamos en Japón si no en Inglaterra..."

Shaoran se mordió el labio con furia hasta hacerse daño, la pequeña mujercita sonrió satisfecha.

"Ustedes dos pueden irse... Tu pequeña flor de cerezo heredará las pertenencias de Cremisi en su totalidad... Tal fue su ultima voluntad..." dijo la pequeña con algo de sorna, Sakura no la entendía. Su voz destilaba crueldad y tenía cierto tono de burla y engaño, pero su aspecto denotaba inocencia y dulzura.

"Abandonaremos el país dentro de poco". le dijo Shaoran presintiendo que no era conveniente quedarse ahí.

"Me leíste la mente, querido. No es conveniente que te quedes aquí, hay gente que no te quiere bien...", sonrió, "Hasta pronto..."

Empezó a alejarse cuando de repente se dio la vuelta y le lanzo un paquete a Sakura, la que lo atrapo al vuelo.

"Ahí tienes los papeles que necesitaras pequeña flor de cerezo..."

Ambos amantes se quedaron parados en medio de la calle hasta que vieron que la pequeña había desaparecido.

Y se quedaron en silencio aún mucho rato después de que Claudia se hubiera ido.

"Será mejor que le hagamos caso... Ven conmigo, conozco un buen lugar donde podremos estar un rato..." Shaoran la tomo posesivamente por la cintura y empezaron a caminar hacía el centro de la ciudad en silencio, preocupados y algo amedrentados.

"¿Shaoran?"

"¿Qué pasa, Sakura?"

"¿Qué le paso a Cremisi? Sé que no es nada bueno..." –le dijo con tono ansioso al tiempo que buscaba abrigo en los brazos del joven.

"Pues... la... la mataron... dejándola en un pozo al salir el sol... el sol la calcino..." suspiró con pena. "Es la ley", agregó con amargura.

Dos gruesas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Sakura al oír esas palabras, conocía de muchos años a Cremisi y le había tomado un afecto especial... Sobre todo al final.

"Aquí es..."

Entraron a una cafetería, era amplia y oscura, el ambiente era bohemio y en las paredes había cientos de cuadros a blanco y negro. Fotografías, copias de cuadros famosos, dibujos a carboncillo... En cada mesa había una pequeña lamparita antigua de hierro forjado y cristal, además de un pequeño librito y un lápiz. Sakura abrió el librito y encontró cientos de firmas y frases famosas, además de varios dibujitos.

"Puedes dejar ahí tu firma... Es una especie de recuerdo para el dueño del local..."

"¡Li!" ambos voltearon a ver y sonrieron al reconocer al "Dueño del Local".

"¿Cómo estas Hiragizawa? Mira quién esta conmigo...", señalo a Sakura.

"¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"Pues..." la muchacha sonrió, su amigo de la infancia se veía muy contento. Iba de traje y tenía una muy buena cara, parecía que el tiempo lo había tratado bien.

"Ahora Sakura es de los míos... Un accidente..." le comentó el asunto a grandes rasgos, Eriol parecía algo triste pero le sonrió a Sakura. "Necesitamos tu ayuda, Eriol..."

"Esperen un momento. Iré por algo para ustedes... En un momento regreso..."

"Gracias" susurró Sakura, se alegraba de ver a su amigo así de contento.

"¿Ahora que haremos Shaoran?"

"Abandonar el país, no nos queda más..."

"¿A dónde iremos?"

"No lo sé... Pero algo se me ocurrirá y no te preocupes por nada... Eriol nos ayudara..."

A la noche siguiente una pareja abandonaba la ciudad, un amigo suyo había arreglado todo. Subieron a un avión apenas se oculto el sol. Desde lejos, una niña de cabello rosado oscuro se despedía con la mano y murmuraba unas palabras.

"Adiós Shaoran... Adiós Sakura... Que tengan suerte..." suspiraba y mandaba un beso volado al joven de cabellos negro-azulados y lentes que se le acercaba con un cierto aire melancólico.

"¿Por qué ellos Claudia?"

La pequeña lo miraba con una sonrisa y lo besaba rápidamente en los labios.

"No me preguntes cosas que sabes no te responderé, amor mío..."

+FIN+

Notas de autora:

Holas! Bueno, como indique arriba este fic esta dedicado a las lectoras de "Pasado Oscuro" y es una especie de festejo por los 100 reviews de ese fic.

Mil gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews, me apoyaron a lo largo de ese fic y se los agradezco mucho... Espero que les guste.

Se que es mi primer fic de drama y el tema no es mi fuerte, pero me encanta y también les tengo una noticia, es mi primer lemon... Jejeje... Si, este lo escribí solita y sin ayuda, así que si esta muy malo no me maten... Soy una novata en esto...

¿Y qué tal les pareció Shaoran vampirito? Yumi, yumi, yumi... A mi me parece delicioso...

¿De donde me inspire? Bueno... La idea de este fic era mucho más dramática...Incluía suicido y todo... ¿fatal no? Pero bueno, la culpa la tiene una insolación que me dio por estar de adornito en la ceremonia del juramento a la bandera de mi colegio... ¡¡¡Malvados profesores!

Espero que les guste, me ha costado trabajo pulirla y dejarla con algo de misterio... Espero que este bien...

Y ya saben, para críticas, tomatazos y demás... aplasten cierto botoncito abajo a la derecha... Si, ese que dice Go y me dejan un review... Muchas gracias por leer mis locuras...

Mil besos, suerte y ¡Hasta pronto!

Atte. Ely

P.D.: Cremisi significa carmesí en italiano, y Dannato significa maldito en el mismo idioma... Si, me he quedado traumada con ese idioma pero es que... ¡es divino!


End file.
